


D.Va vs. Asgore: An Overwatch/Undertale Crossover

by PickleofTruth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Furry, Guro, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleofTruth/pseuds/PickleofTruth
Summary: D.Va has been ordered by Overwatch to assassinate the evil goat king Asgore before he takes over the world.





	D.Va vs. Asgore: An Overwatch/Undertale Crossover

D.Va vs. Asgore: An Overwatch/Undertale Crossover

Hana "D.Va" Song was ordered by Overwatch to assassinate Asgore because he has been trying to murder millions of human children to use their souls to fuel the monster world so he and his monster kingdom could enslave humanity. D.Va was particularly chosen for this job because, well, she has ways of dealing with her targets...  
Since D.Va was a furry she knew she wanted to have fun with Asgore's wife, Toriel. So she went up to Asgore's castle and met Toriel at the door. Toriel hated her husband so she agreed to help D.Va in her quest to overthrow Asgore and save humanity from the monsters.   
Asgore was on his throne looking at dirty pictures of children because he is a closet pedophile, when suddenly D.Va came from behind and threatened to shoot him in the head. Asgore laughed and told her he is invincable. D.Va decided to prove his words to herself, so she shot Asgore in his crotch and his penis started bleeding. Asgore jumped around in pain screaming, proving his words were nothing more than meaningless fluff.   
D.Va then kicked Asgore so hard in his genitals his entire penis went flying out of his pants and into the air, covering the floor in his blood! Asgore weeped and cried like a baby now that his penis was kicked off and he was dickless. D.Va decided Toriel should be the one to put Asgore out of his misery. So Toriel got out her glock and shot many bullets into Asgore's skull, ending his rotten life of evil forever.   
Toriel decided to reward D.Va for her hard work; she cooked Asgore's penis in the oven and gave the roast goat penis to D.Va for dinner. D.Va ate Asgore's delicious cooked penis up like it was a fine steak, used a fork and knife to eat it piece by piece like a fair lady would.   
When D.Va was done eating Asgore's penis, she decided to have dessert and eat out Toriel's furry goat pussy before leaving the monster world. Toriel loved having D.Va eat her pussy.   
When D.Va got back to the Overwatch headquarters, her teammates noticed her lips were covered in bits of goat fur.


End file.
